L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme
by Plum13
Summary: C'est vrai que Paul n'est pas comme les autres loups, doux, délicats et sociables. Mais au fond, qui le serait, s'il avait été adopté par la meute, dans des conditions comme les siennes ? Qui s'aimerait en sachant qu'un être de son espèce a tué ses parents ? ( OS ... Pour le moment ;) )


Coucou !

Encore un Os mais ... Peut-être plus. Si vous êtes sages, et que j'ai mes reviews, qui sait ? :D

On se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaime**r : Paul est un loup adopté et dompté par S. Meyer, et je ne tiens pas à lui piquer, juste à faire mumuse !

**Autor** : Plum'

**Rating** : S'il y a une suite, ça risque de changer ... :)

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'un rouge écarlate. Telle une traînée de sang, la couleur se répandait plus vite que la peste. Elle gangrenait l'astre solaire sous le regard inquiet de Paul.

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lune, qui éclairait tant bien que mal la noirceur nocturne de sa lumière anémiée. Ses grands yeux dorés ne pouvaient quitter le spectacle des yeux.

Il se sentait anxieux, et voyait bien que derrières leurs airs bravaches, ses parents n'en menaient pas plus large.

Son père tentait de le rassurer, le faisant chanter à tue-tête les musiques qui lui passaient par la tête, mais son succès était très limité.

La petite voiture sentait le bois-de-sental et l'amande, mélange douteux des parfums respectifs des deux adultes.

Paul remuait doucement ses petites jambes, tentant d'évacuer l'inquiétude qui lui tenaillait le ventre malgré lui.

Le silence tomba fatalement sur l'habitacle clos, tandis que la nuit enveloppaient la petite famille de son manteau noir. La nervosité de Paul s'accentua.

_Arrête Paul, siffla Rose en lançant un regard menaçant à l'enfant.

Il s'arrêta net. Sa mère semblait si soucieuse qu'il ne préférait pas la contrarier.

Il vit sa tête pivoter lentement vers la droite, et entendit son père protester :

_Ne sois pas si dure avec lui Rose. Et sourit donc, la nuit ne te mangera pas.

Elle fit volte-face, et lui lança un regard assassin.

_Avec tous ce que tu sais de mon monde, comment peux-tu être encore si naïf ? Je me sens observée.

Paul ne vit pas le regard de son père, mais il savait qu'il se moquait mentalement. Et il savait que sa mère n'appréciait pas ce manque de confiance.

L'inquiétude de sa mère n'avait pour effet que de renforcer la sienne. Il serra son amulette de protection entre ses petits doigts potelés, persuadé en son âme d'enfant qu'elle repousserait le mal.

Il posa une main sur le siège couvert d'une serviette de plage sur lequel il était assis, et tapota la place pour se redonner contenance.

Il tourna la tête vers la vitre, à sa droite, rêveur, tandis que ses parents entamaient un vif débat sur la véracité du monde de Rose.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, et il s'éloigna vivement en poussant un petit cri de surprise, qui alerta aussitôt les deux adultes.

_Qu'y-a-t-il mon louveteau ?, s'adoucit Rose en se penchant vers le jeune garçon.

Il fixait la nuit avec circonspection.

_Rien, articula-t-il.

Rose lui sourit, et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en souriant, tentant de détendre ses lèvres. Son sourire resta réticent et forcé, mais suffit à rassurer Paul. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'un bleu profond de sa mère, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, et retira sa main.

_Paul ...?, demanda sa mère.

_Je suis trop grand pour ce genre de chose, assena-t-il.

Rose sourit, plus sincèrement cette fois :

_On n'est jamais trop vieux pour être aimé.

Paul se tourna vers la fenêtre, appuyant sa mâchoire sur son poignet en soupirant.

_Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu ne m'aime pas, tu m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme un chien. Je suis pas un chien, gronda-t-il.

Rose recula en soupirant.

_Tu entends ça Michael ? Notre fils se fait vieux.

Michael gloussa dans sa barbe, et reçu une bourrade amusée en retour.

Paul fixait les arbres qui défilaient devant lui, se muant en tâches de couleurs dans la noirceur nocturne.

Soudain, il eut comme l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre. Son estomac se noua, et il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément autour de lui la source du danger qu'il sentait comme un million d'abeilles sur sa peau.

C'est alors que le silence s'est brisé.

Rose poussa un cri strident, ténu, qui brisa la quiétude tendue pour laisser place à une panique dissonante.

Paul leva les yeux vers sa mère, et resta alors tétanisé d'effroi.

Sa mère hurlait à la mort en assenant de violents coups à la créature qui tenait en sa gueule, les crocs profondément enfoncés dans la chair, le bras de celle-ci.

Paul entendit un hurlement de terreur, plus grave cette fois. Il se tourna, et entrevit son père piler, pour se débarrasser de la bête.

Il fit une embardée si rude, que la voiture alla choir sur son flanc.

La créature agrippée fut écrasée sous le poids du véhicule, et Paul, que le choc avait envoyé percuter sa vitre, avait malgré tout conscience de l'inquiétante inactivité de sa mère. Il ne percevait même pas le doux bruissement de l'air qui s'échappait de ses poumons habituellement, ses épaules restaient obstinément immobiles.

Poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, l'enfant poussa sa mère de toutes ses forces, tentant de la ramener à elle en hurlant « Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Maman ! »

Mais la tête de la femme alla heurter le pare-brise morcelé, sans qu'elle ne réagisse pour autant.

_PAUL !

L'enfant reconnu la voix de son père, celui-ci cachait tant bien que mal son bras, qui pendait dans une position peu orthodoxe. Jackson se tourna vers son père, des larmes coulant de ses yeux pâles, car en son âme candide d'enfant, il savait que sa famille était condamnée.

_Mon fils, tu vas sortir, et tu vas courir le plus vite possible, sans aucun bruits, tu m'entends ?!, Il serrait si fort la main du jeune garçon que celui-ci ne sentait plus ses doigts, mais l'information capitale s'imprimait en lui aussi profondément que son nom. Jamais plus il n'oublierait le regard terrorisé de son père.

_Ne reviens pas, mon fils. Ne reviens jamais.

Paul fixait son père, oscillant entre la peur pour sa vie, et la peur pour ses parents.

Alors que son père ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour lui donner le top, la voiture regagna le sol de ses roues.

Une gueule emplie de dents, entourée de babines poilue, et teintée du sang de sa mère, passa devant le pare-brise de la voiture.

Michael se couvrit le visage de ses bras, mais la bête prit de l'élan, et alla choquer son corps contre le véhicule, qui recula de quelques mètres, encaissant l'impact.

Paul sentit son corps partir en avant, et la ceinture lui coupa la respiration violemment. À l'avant, Michael n'avait pas eu cette chance. La ceinture détruite ne l'avait pas retenu, et de son visage on ne voyait pas l'œil droit, qui avait été imprimé dans le verre.

Paul poussa un cri d'horreur en pleurant, hystérique.

La bête revint à la charge, et dans un ultime soubresaut de bon sens, il gagna la portière encore fonctionnelle, détachant sa ceinture du même mouvement, et sortit de la voiture.

La bête percuta à nouveau le véhicule, qui dévala la falaise jusqu'à la côte, sous le regard terrorisé de Paul.

Il courut, pris d'une envie irrationnelle de sauver ses parents pourtant déjà morts.

Mais il ne put que contempler le feu qui fit exploser la voiture, et qui montait vers le ciel comme un message de haine destiné au ciel noir de cette nuit-là.

Paul se tourna, et vit la bête, qui le fixait de son œil torve.

Elle le regardait avec dégoût. L'enfant était couvert de sang, le sien, mais également celui, sur ses mains de sa mère et, sur ses joues, de celui de son père.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de créer un orphelin. Elle avait juste vu cette femme, passant à toute allure, et avait entendu cet insoutenable brouhaha mental qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait juste voulu faire taire cette insupportable sirène.

Mais jamais on n'y croirait. Alors il ne fallait aucun témoin. Jamais.

Elle avança lentement vers l'enfant, qui fit un pas en arrière, les yeux s'écarquillant à la vue de son ascension. Mais derrière lui se présenta la barrière, l'obligeant à cesser sa lente fuite.

L'effrayante créature avança encore, et Paul prit ses jambes à son cou.

Il courait de toutes ses forces, à peine éclairé par la lueur pâle de la lune. La bête lui laissa un peu d'avance, laissant l'enfant espérer. Le sadisme dont elle faisait preuve la faisait rire mentalement.

Elle entama une course à peine palpitante, puisque trois pas suffirent à rattraper l'enfant. Elle arma ses griffes, et alla les planter dans le dos du garçon.

Paul poussa un hurlement de douleur, et une lumière aveuglante rendit la lumière nocturne aussi vive que s'il avait fait jour.

La douleur le précipita au sol.

Il tomba face contre terre, et son amulette se brisa en touchant l'asphalte.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il revit ses parents mourir en les fermant, et la fumée de la voiture semblait danser devant ses paupières closes. Il ouvrit les yeux, et aperçu, derrière lui, un corps, inanimé.

De la bouche de la femme, étendue, nue, sur le sol, non loin de lui, pointait de longues dents imposantes et affutées comme des lames de rasoir.

Elle était figée dans un rictus d'horreur, et semblait fixer l'enfant. Son corps était brûlé sur toute la face.

Paul laissa aller ses larmes, complètement incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Il tira sur ses bras pour avancer malgré tout, abasourdis.

Il rampa jusque aussi que le lui permettais ses petits bras.

Mais la fatigue commençait à le tenailler, et les mots de ses parents, les cris, les grognements gutturaux, et les visages terrorisés, les expressions d'horreur, les rictus cruels, et ses muscles brulants, douloureux ... Toutes les émotions qu'il avait jusqu'alors refoulé, surgirent sans crier gare.

Il ne voulait pas renoncer. Il voulait continuer. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Mais ses bras ne le portèrent plus, et son visage s'écrasa au sol.

Son esprit était complètement vide.

Une seule phrase y planait :

« _tu vas courir le plus vite possible, sans aucun bruits._ »

Sa lèvre trembla faiblement, et une larme perla sur sa joue.

_ À l'aide ..., souffla-t-il comme un murmure.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ?

J'ai hâte hâte hâte !

Reviewés les kikinous, ça ne peut que payer, pour vous ...

... Et surtout pour moi !

_Plum'_

_**PS** : Pis si vous aimez les histoires avec des bestioles sauvages et un peu ... Intéressantes ( rating M autrement dit ), je vous conseille ma fanfic' Grimm ( sur mon profaïle ). même si vous ne connaissez pas la série, vous pouvez comprendre, tout est expliqué au fur et à mesure. ( Puuuuuuuuuuub ! :D )_


End file.
